Remember Me
by Cori Elizabeth
Summary: Who are you?" Hermione wakes up from a six month coma without any knowledge of anything from after she turned 11: no magic, no Hogwarts, no Harry. Story is much better than the summary. Please R&R! No flames, please...
1. Who are you?

_Hello! Me again! So, I probably should be working on the thousands of other fanfics I'm working on right now instead of writing a new one, but I had the inspiration for this story last night and... I think I can take it far. Please note that this has absolutely no relation to the movie with the same title that just came out in theaters... yuck._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a monkey stuffed animal that will attack... but only when my friend Caitlin maneuvers it.  
_

She opened her eyes suddenly. She stared up at the enormous ceiling above her, tracing over the woodwork and the color.

She slowly sat up in bed, scanning the room around her. There were white beds pushed against the walls. Candles lit up the room. White curtains seemed to separate the different beds. The curtains were so close to the candles that she was amazed that the curtains did not catch fire.

She quickly looked for her parents. Wouldn't they be here with her, wherever _here_ was? They were just sitting at home; she was reading and her parents were down in the kitchen. This brought another question to her mind.

Where _was_ she?

A scream started up her throat, but she thrust it down. She wasn't somewhere she knew; for all she knew she was kidnapped or something of the sort. Alarming whoever was here was probably the worst thing she could do. Though, she had to do something: she had to get out.

She swung her legs over the bed and quietly placed her feet on the floor, trying desperately not to creak the bed as she lifted off it. She suddenly felt a wave of vertigo hit; she was much taller than she remembered. Stunned, she glanced down at herself.

She was about a foot taller than she remembered, with long legs and curves. Her hair, which was normally a bush, was tamed into small ringlets and came down to about half of her torso. She barely registered the long-sleeved nightgown she was wearing; she never wore _anything_ like that at home. Normally, it was just a ratty old t-shirt and some shorts.

What _happened_ to her?

She felt the scream start again, and she had to fight harder to prevent it from coming out again. She took a deep breath and slowly took a baby step foreword. When she didn't fall, she took another step, slowly going for the door.

About 15 steps later, she placed her foot wrong on the floor. She felt as well as heard the rather loud squeak coming from the floor.

"Oh, bugger."

Suddenly, the candles flickered on to flood the entire room with light. It was like someone turned on the floodlights on the highway. She blinked rapidly and covered her eyes childishly. She curled into her chest and turned away from the door, which had just been thrown open.

"HERMIONE!" someone shouted. She felt arms being thrown around her, enveloping her. She was pulled to someone's chest. They were stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head and forehead.

She was confused. The voice that shouted her name sounded masculine. She did not have a male friend, or, judging by the way he was holding her, a boyfriend. Hermione pulled away from the hug and looked up.

A beaming boy with emerald green eyes stared down at her. He had glasses and mused up jet black hair; it looked like he was sleeping. He was about a head taller than her and he had an odd lightning-bolt shaped scar on the side of his forehead.

Who was _he?_

"Hermione! We've been waiting ages for you to wake up. You've been in a coma for… six months. Voldemort tried to attack to and you fought back wonderfully, but Belatrix came up behind you and shot a purple spell at you and you collapsed, but you don't have to worry about her because I took care of her. I can't believe you're back, 'Mione! I've missed you so much!" the boy shouted, wrapping her back in his arms.

Hermione tried to comprehend what he just said. She had no idea who Voldemort was or what a Belatrix was. And spells? He must be insane.

Hermione pushed herself away from him and furrowed her brow, completely confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, completely stunned.


	2. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever, so… quit asking!

**Chapter 2**  
(Told from Harry's perspective)

"_Who are you?"_

Her question rang in my head. It was repeated over and over, getting louder and louder.

_My Hermione, my best friend, doesn't remember me?_ I froze.

"What?" I whispered, stunned.

Hermione looked at me like I was a complete stranger. I only had to look into her eyes to see the she was telling the truth: she really didn't remember me.

I felt hands grasp my shoulders as I was gently led away from her. I felt numb. She didn't remember me. My best friend of seven years had no idea who I was. I felt like… like I had just received the Dementor's Kiss. It was like someone had removed me heart and soul…

I vaguely heard Madame Promphey talking to me. I tried to focus on what she was saying. It took all of my energy to hear her, and I only comprehended bits and pieces.

"The spell she was hit with… memory's erased… doesn't remember anything… She…not go back…before… the battle… Sorry…. did everything…"

I plastered a small smile on my face and nodded, turning to walk out of the infirmary. I looked back at her; I couldn't help myself. Hermione was talking to McGonagall- she seemed to be trying to explain everything. Knowing Hermione, though, she probably didn't believe her. She needed proof before she deemed anything as fact.

She looked over at me. Her expression was… unreadable. She smiled softly and nodded at something that McGonagall said, moving her hand up to brush a stray curl out of her face. She bit her bottom lip.

It hit me like a brick. It was like she was still there, still Hermione

I had to get out of there.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I was trying to listen to what the Professor was saying- telling me that I was a witch, that I was at Hogwarts, a school for people like me. I couldn't focus and she must be crazy.

Magic? Wands? Hogwarts? This must be a mental institute or something. Magic didn't exist, only in books.

I let my thoughts wander to the black-haired boy. He seemed really nice; I could tell by his expression. He had nice eyes, too. He seemed to genuinely care about me.

If only I could remember him!

_Focus, Hermione_!

The professor started talking about my "accident"- how in the Final Battle against Voldemort, I was hit with a spell that erased all my memories, which was why I was here, in the "hospital wing". How big WAS this place if it had a hospital as one of the wings?

The black-haired boy (Harry; I remember MacG… McGon… the professor telling me about him) looks over at me. I had the urge to smile at him, tell him the only way that I would that everything was going to be alright. A piece of hair fell into my face and I absent-mindedly pushed it behind my ear and bit my bottom lip.

Harry looked like he saw a ghost and bolted out of the room.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was wrong with him?

Uh, oh. The professor stopped talking. I looked back at her.

"Would you like to see the school?" she asked, though I could tell she asked me this a few seconds ago. I nodded and she motions to someone, or at least it seemed that way. Suddenly, a white shirt, skirt, and tie floated over. They dropped onto my bed and I gasped.

"I supposed you do not was to walk around in your currant garments, so here is your uniform. It's your size and everything; it came from your trunk. I will give you a couple minutes to change and then Mr. Weasley will escort you around." She motioned to a gangly red-head who was standing in the corner. He must have come in when Harry did. He waved and I waved back; he must know me. I felt off, like I had been placed into someone else's role on a T.V show or something and I had no idea what my lines were.

People started filing out of the room and the nurse pointed to a door near the front of the room. "You can change in there, if you like. There's a sink and a mirror if you want to freshen up." She walked out of the room and closed the door, though I had a sinking suspicion that I was still being watched.

I grabbed the clothes on the bed and slowly walked over to the door. I stepped inside of the closet-sized bathroom and closed the door, refusing to look into the mirror for fear of what I would see.

Cautiously, I turned around and looked at my reflection. I gasped. I was no longer the 11 year old that I remembered. My hair was long and curled, my brown eyes seemed to sparkle, and I had filled out. I was thankful that I was no longer a stick. I placed my hand on my stomach and turned to the side, pleased that I was thin. I smiled a little; my teeth were no longer horridly large; was that the result of dentistry or magic? I chuckled because I even considered the thought of magic.

I grabbed the shirt, skirt, and tie and hurriedly threw them on, thinking that I had wasted too much time looking at myself in the mirror.

A long, thin stick fell out of the pocket of my skirt. Confused, I bent down to pick it up. When it came in contact with my fingers, I gasped. It was like… like I hadn't seen a rather close friend in a really, REALLY long time and they finally came to visit. It was like my arm was finally connected, like it was in pieces before I touched the stick but now it was fine.

I figured that the stick was something important and put it into the waistband of my skirt, in case I needed it later.

Ah, that must be my wand.

I chuckled and tied my tie. I took one last glance in the mirror and shook my hair out before stepping out of the bathroom.

I slowly walked over to the main door and opened it, peaking outside. All of the conversations that took place before I opened the door ceased and the redhead that the professor had motioned to earlier stepped in front of the crowd.

"Hi Hermione. Um, I'm Ron and I'm going to show you around the school," he said rather slowly, as if I was a child.

I shook my head. "You don't need to chide me, Ronald, I'm not a first year, you know." My hand flew over my mouth.

What the…?

_Oh yeah, another chapter done! I'm pretty surprised… I think this is my quickest update yet! And such a long chapter too…_

_Anyway, Hermione finally said something Hermione-ish! Maybe she's starting to remember things, maybe not. Find out in the next chapter!_

_Okay, so, review please! Can't go on writing without you guys! Lol…_

_Thanks,_

_Cori Elizabeth_


End file.
